


Game Date

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: Project DIVA (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Based on a Vocaloid Song, God Damn It P-Names!, Let's Say the Kagamine P-Names!, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: Izuku and Tomura decide to play Project Diva. Specifically, "Let's Say the Kagamine P-Names". It goes about as well as you'd expect.





	Game Date

Seated beside his boyfriend in the living room of the Midoriya household, Tomura watches avidly as Izuku's fingers rapidly mash the buttons on the controller. He'd stopped paying attention to the game itself long ago, enraptured by the blurred movements of Izuku's fingers. 

It's cute how he tries his best, even in a mere video game. 

Flying from button to button to joystick and back, Tomura follows easily, eager to see his little hero's face when he finally clears this song (they are playing a popular rhythm game, if only to try it). 

However, because Izuku never does things halfway- both a blessing and a curse, really- the difficulty is set to 3Xtreme rather than something easier (and Tomura is pretty sure Izuku set it to impress him). 

He misses one single note, and that's all it takes. That one note is enough for him to lose the rhythm, and in his frantic attempt to find it again, he moves his fingers even faster- too fast- and keeps missing more notes instead. The corners of the screen flash red for all of three seconds, and then Izuku is kicked out of the stage and onto the result screen. The blond twin characters shake their heads simultaneously and offer bland words of encouragement, and Izuku presses the retry button. 

Then it happens again, in roughly the same spot. 

And by the third time, Izuku is sweating in exertion. 

After the fourth time, he grits his teeth and tries again. 

And then-

"God damn it not again!" 

He looks ready to cry in frustration, so Tomura decides to intervene, but only after looking around to see if Mrs. Midoriya has heard her son's outburst. She hasn't, it seems, so he returns his focus to Izuku.   
Nowadays, it's rare to see him so worked up, so Tomura takes a second to keep himself from laughing. 

"...would you like some help?" 

Izuku contemplates this for a moment before sighing and passing the controller over. 

"Yes please..." 

With a smile at his boyfriend’s reluctance- he'd always been so independent, geeeeeezzz- the albino takes the controller and hits the retry button. The button icons appear immediately, giving him just barely enough time to figure out the rhythm of this particular song. 

And they just keep coming, giving him no room to rest his fingers as the twins dance across the screen, singing quicker than anyone could ever hope to match. It's actually kind of disorienting, and the constant change in location and camera angles isn’t helping anything. 

Tomura fails, but he supposes it wasn’t entirely unexpected. He tries again and makes a little more progress, but not much.   
He tries six more times before he practically slams the controller down, barely keeping it undamaged if only because those things are expensive and the Midoriya family isn’t necessarily the wealthiest. 

When Inko comes to get them for dinner about twenty minutes later, Izuku is curled up against Tomura's side with the older boy's arm wrapped around his shoulders. They're muttering to each other, and she can only catch bits and pieces of their conversation- something about a game and "stupid producers with their stupid names". 

It's actually kind of entertaining to watch, so she lets it go on for a little bit longer before finally clearing her throat and announcing that dinner is ready. Tomura tenses and Izuku nearly jumps out of his skin, and she can't believe they were that oblivious to her presence. But they follow her into the kitchen and let her serve them their food- okonomiyaki this time. 

And then afterwards, they're back in the living room, playing that same game again. 

Honestly...


End file.
